Vault 34
(außen) (1. Etage) (Reaktor) (Waffenkammer) |terminal =Vault 34 Terminaleinträge }} Die freien Plätze in wurden mit Waffenfreaks und Pyromanen besetzt. Innerhalb der Vault war das offene Tragen von Waffen jederzeit und überall erlaubt und die reichlich gefüllte Waffenkammer besaß kein Schloss. Aufgrund der Sicherheit und des Erhalts der Vault-Funktionen verbot der Aufseher jedoch Explosionen und größere Feuer. Das Ende der Vault Laut Aufzeichnungen, die in Fallout: New Vegas in der Vault zu finden sind, kam es offensichtlich im Laufe der Zeit zu einer rapiden Überbevölkerung in der Vault, die in Verbindung mit dem freien Zugang zu Waffen zu immer mehr Unruhen und Kriminalität führte. Der Aufseher reagierte mit der Einführung einer Geburtenkontrolle und dem Verschluss der Waffenkammer. Da die Waffenkammer jedoch kein Schloss besaß, musste sie durch eine starke Wachmannschaft des Sicherheitsdienstes bewacht werden. Als Reaktion auf die Einführung der Geburtenkrontrolle und den Verschluss des Waffenkammer, bildeten sich unter der Vaultbevölkerung drei Gruppen: *Die erste Gruppe folgte den Anweisungen des Aufsehers, zu ihr gehörte auch der Sicherheitsdienst. *Die zweite Gruppe forderte freien Zugang zu Waffenkammer, akzeptierte jedoch die Geburtenkontrolle. *Die dritte Gruppe protestierte gegen die Geburtenkontrolle. Als die 2. Gruppe den geforderten Zugang zur Waffenkammer nicht erhielt, stürmte sie den Vaulteingang und erzwang damit die Öffnung der Vault. Diese Gruppe verließ die Vault und begab sich auf der Suche nach Waffen ins Ödland. Später sollte sie sich selbst den Namen "Rumser" geben. Nach diesem Ausbruch wurde die Vault wieder verschlossen und der Aufseher stellte Wachpersonal zur Sicherung des Vaultausgangs gegen die Ausgebrochenen ab, die somit als Ausgestoßene galten und nicht zurückkehren dürften. Dadurch wurde aber die Bewachung der Waffenkammer geschwächt. In dieser Schwächung sah die 3. Gruppe eine Gelegenheit die Kontrolle mit Waffengewalt an sich zu bringen und eine Aufhebung der Geburtenkontrolle zu erzwingen. Sie griff die Waffenkammer an und in Folge dessen kam es in der gesamten Vault zu heftigen Kämpfen. Zwar gelang es dem Sicherheitsdienst den Aufstand niederzuschlagen, jedoch wurden bei den Kämpfen kritische Systeme der Vault beschädigt. Der Reaktor hatte ein Leck bekommen, durch das starke radioaktive Strahlung in die Belüftung der gesamten Vault gelangte und das die Techniker nicht schließen konnten. Gleichzeitig wurden die manuellen Steuersysteme teilweise beschädigt, teilweise durch den Zentralrechner aufgrund des Strahlungsunfalls außer Kraft gesetzt. Nun ließ sich auch das Vaulttor nicht mehr von den Bewohnern öffnen, was ihnen eine Flucht vor der Strahlung ins Ödland erlaubt hätte, und die Vault lief nur noch auf einer Art Automatiksteuerung weiter. Die einzige Hoffnung der Bewohner lag nun darin, den Reaktor doch noch reparieren zu können und die manuelle Steuerung rechtzeitig wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Beides scheiterte, doch die verbliebenen Bewohner starben nicht, sondern mutieren aufgrund der Strahlung zu wilden Ghulen. Als das Vaulttor letztendlich doch noch geöffnet werden konnte, war es für die Überlebenden zu spät. Sie konnten der Ghulifizierung nicht mehr entkommen. Ein Log-Eintrag in behauptet jedoch, dass einige Bewohner in einem "Schwimmbad" genannten Bereich überlebt haben. Entscheidet sich der Kurier den Reaktor abzuschalten und die manuelle Steuerung auf ein anderes Terminal umzuleiten, ermöglicht das den Vault-Bewohnern zu fliehen. Der Kurier kann sie dann im Aerotech-Bürokomplex antreffen, Suite 300. Lage der Vault befindet sich östlich von New Vegas und südlich der Nellis AFB. Fundstücke *Der Gute Amerikaner *Impulswaffe *Pistolen und Patronen Galerie FNV Wallpaper 12 1920x1200.jpg|Vault 34 Bildschirmhintergrund von der Fallout Webseite guns and bullets vault 34.jpg|Pistolen und Patronen auf einem Metalltisch in der Waffenkammer, zwischen zwei Sofas vault 34 interior.jpg|Erste Etage der Vault 34 Broken ceiling in Vault 34.jpeg|Die zerstörte Decke im Steuerungsraum Vault 34 corridor.png|Gang in der Vault ... Vault 34 damaged interior.jpeg| ... und zerstörte Wände und Rohre Exterior of a flooded room.jpeg|ein gefluteter Raum, der dem Wasserdruck kaum stand hält Vault 34 door.png|Der Mechanismus zum Schließen der Vaulttür Broken Vault 34 door.jpeg|Das Problem der Vaulttür-Steuerung Outside the vault34 blast.jpg|Der Zugang von außen The Vault 34 entrance cave.jpeg|Die Höhle außerhalb der Vault Vault 34 cave.png|Tiefer in der Höhle ... vault34 alternate entrance exterior.jpg|... mit dem alternativen Vaulteingang Allamericanlocation.jpg|Der Gute Amerikaner in der Waffenkammer Overseers office vault 34.png|Büro des Aufsehers en:Vault 34 es:Refugio 34 fi:Vault 34 fr:Abri 34 it:Vault 34 pl:Krypta 34 pt:Vault 34 ru:Убежище 34 uk:Сховище 34 zh:34号避难所 Kategorie:Vault 34